In general, a conventional support structure of a rotatable lever used in a door locking device for a vehicle has a construction in which a steel shaft is extended through and caulked onto a base plate.
However, in such a structure, rattle noises are generated and rust is generated, and it is necessary to dispose a device for caulking the shaft, etc.
To remove such problems, in the conventional apparatus, as shown in FIG. 1, a rotatable lever 101 is supported in a cantilever shape by a shaft cylinder 121 integral with a body 102 made of synthetic resin, and an auxiliary shaft member 103 having elastic tongue pieces 103a is fitted to the shaft cylinder 121, so that the elastic tongue pieces 103a prevent the lever 101 from being extracted from the shaft cylinder 121.
However, in such a structure mentioned above, the shaft cylinder 121 is greatly flexed, and the operation of the lever is inaccurate and unstable, so that the locking and unlocking of the door are not reliably performed, and the mechanical strength of the shaft cylinder 121 is reduced and the durability thereof is low.